The beginning of an Era
by That-One-Robin-Egg
Summary: Clover lived her entire life smuggling and breaking rules and laws, but that was what she was. She has a secret that left her an orphan, but when she's finds a smuggler who raises her as his own even with her abnormality. After years of working together, they take on a charter that will change their lives and just might give her a clue to who and what she really is.
1. Chapter 1

They were in hyper space currently. She knew cause she always got this weird feeling in her stomach when they were like something was gonna happen but nothing ever did. Normally, she would work on repairs and upgrades but she didn't feel like it this time. She just laid on her bed and let her mind wonder and think or she would just no think at all. Either way it was a good way to pass the time.

"Up!" Han shouted as he stormed past her bed on to the computer mounted by the wall and started checking something, "We're landing in 5,"

"Wanna tell me where?" she asked and stretched her arms above her and arched her back after. Her pure white wings arched up along with her back as high as space would allow which, unfortunately wasn't very high.

"Tatooinie," he said shortly and she sighed, "it's the only place we haven't been chased off from yet,"

"And it's also the place were Jabba lives and I don't think you've forgotten that you own him quite a bit of money from our last smuggling run," she said and leaned back against the metal plated wall beside her bed.

"And he'll get it," he said, "I swear you're worse than a mother,"

"Well someone has to keep you in line," she said and grabbed the cleanest clothes she could find, "Now get out so change," After he left, she stripped her shirt off and folded her wings down into her back. She grunted and moaned in pain as bone scratched against bone as her wings metaled into her back. The process left her sweating and panting, but now no one would even know she had wings and the only thing left from process was two light pink scars where her wings used to be. After that was done, she slides on a dark brown tank top and light brown pants. She clipped on a belt with her personal blaster holstered to the side and swinging freely. She tied on her black combat shoes and she was ready and just in time too as she felt the Falcon lurch to a stop as in landed on the dusty dessert planet. She jogged to and met Chewie and Han just outside the landing ramp with her cloak in hand. Heat and blinding light from the planets two sun made her wish she didn't have to wear her cloak, but she did it so she could ease Han's worries and she just felt safe under it in general. Chewie roared softly about being too hot and bright here and Han said something but she couldn't hear him as she trotted down the ramp and slide her cloak on.

"The cantina is on the north side of the market," Han said as the three of them walked out into the open aired market where pilots of every species mingled and drank, but that wasn't what got her attention. Crisp white armor shown brightly in the dessert sun as dozens of Imperial troopers wondered the market asking questions to local vendors and pilots.

"When need to get what we came for and get out of here," she said, "I don't want to be around these Stormtroopers any longer then I have to," she hung back beside Chewie and kept her head low.

"This way," Han said and they all picked up the pace to the cantina and dodged check points along the main roads. Thankfully, the cantina had yet to been reached by the troopers which she was beyond glad for.

The cantina bar atmosphere still put her on edge, but less then being around Stormtroopers. Drunks were usually more violent then Stromtroopers, but stories she had heard from other pilots and smugglers changed that often. This cantina was one the the busiest one she had seen yet with music blasting as loud as possible and people trying to be louder than the music which only made the place shake with noise. Her and Han made their way to a lone table off to the side while Chewie worked the bar. She didn't work the bar to get contracts because it usually ended with her getting hit on by some drunkard and a fight breaking out over who would get to grab her ass, but she could hold her own in a fight.

She ordered the local specialty which was blue milk mixed with some kind of local alcohol and Han ordered the same thing he got every time they went to a new cantina which was always a Blue Civilian that she never had much of a taste for. Even after they sat down and watched the local crowd, she couldn't bring herself to relax enough to take more than 2 or 3 sips. She sat up straight with her ears straining to hear and her eyes watching every face in the cantina.

"You need to relax," Han said beside her as he took a sip of his own drink, "If you're worried about those troops outside I'm sure it's nothing,"

"Still..." she stared but he cut her off.

"Just relax," he said and she forced herself to lean back and sip on her drink. Her anxiety slowly dipped lower and lower as she just watched the crowd as what they were, just people trying to escape the heat and enjoy a drink and not people looking to attack the next person that looked at them the wrong way. But it was a short lived thought.

Han grabbed her hand before the fight even registered in her head. A loud snap-hiss echoed across the bar silencing the band and patrons. She could barely hear the bar tender shoot over the sound of painful screech. She watched the glowing blue blade cut down and then back up again with three people on the ground and one of them was missing and arm. The bar was eerily quiet for a few moments as everyone watched the fight before going back to their drinks and the music began to play again to a happier tune. She slowly sank back down beside Han and watched as the owner of the blade turned to Chewie with the blade now gone from the air and as the third person on the floor, a dusty haired farm boy started in shook for a moment before rising to his feet and stood beside the owner of the blade.

"Please tell me that they aren't our new charter..." she mumbled under her breath and then let out a deep sigh as she watched them walk beside Chewie towards them, but she good get a better look at the blade owners face. An older man with wrinkled skin and white hair and had old eyes. When Chewie sat beside Han, she slides on a persona that helped her survive in this type of situations.

"Han Sole, Captain of the Millennium Falcon," he started and nodded towards her, "This is our head engineer, Clover," she nodded briskly and made eye contact with the two men then took a sip of her drink.

"Chewie here tells me you need passage to the Aldeeran system," the older man nodded.

"Yes sir," he said, "If it's a fast ship..."

"Fast ship?" Han asked almost offended, "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Clover couldn't help but snicker under her breath at his comment.

"Should I have?" the older man asked.

"She's the ship that made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs," Han said smugly and leaned back in his seat, "She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers," the man said, "Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked." he put a lot of stress on the last part. They wanted to get out of here quietly, as if that was something Han was able to do.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han chuckled.

"Lets just say we want to avoid any Imperial entanglements," the man said and Clover grunted audio ably and Han and Chewie knew what this meant, but they didn't notifie that they heard it.

"Well that's the trick isn't it? and it's gonna cost you," Han said, "10 thousand. All in advance."

"10 thousand?!" a different voice replied in shock, "we might as well buy our own ship for that!" Clover looked up and saw that the voice belonged to the sandy haired boy beside him. He was clearly young and didn't understand the risks that the man was asking them to avoid. Clover felt curious as she saw a fire in his eyes that was masked by something. But what?

"But who's gonna fly it kids?" Han asked, "You?"

"You bet I could," the boy replied, "I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't need this..." he started to rise, but the old man simply put his hand on the boys shoulder and gently set him back down.

"We can pay 2 thousand now," the man started, "plus 15 when we reach Aldeeran,"

"17 huh?" Han asked and the man nodded, "Alright you've got yourself a ship. We're in docking bay 94 when you're ready to leave,"

"94," the man said nodding. Clover sat up straighter as she noticed three Stromtroopers walk in the cantina.

"Han," she whispered and ducked under the table to leave. She felt Han say something, but she didn't hear him. She crawled under the table and pulled her hood up as she stood. She turned back to Han and Chewie who were already discussing what to do next and the old man and boy were behind her.

"This way," she whispered as she leads them out the back entrance and into the sweltering heat.


	2. Chapter 2

Clover stuck beside the old man and boy as more of a safety measure more than cause she liked them. Sticking to a group was much safer than wandering alone especially when it was with men. Clover didn't like them all that much; the boy complained too much and the older man had an air about him that she didn't want to explore anymore than she had to. She kept close to them, but just enough that it looked like they were together as a group. She spoke little and watched the growing number of Stroomtroopers traveling through the market and along the outside of the town and she could see more being shipped in every few minutes. They needed to get out of here before their luck ran out.

She didn't feel anymore relief than when the boy finally found someone to sell his speeder to for a descent price and started making his way back to where she was with the old man beside him. She didn't wait for them as she started making her way throw the market to the hanger bay, but not before they stopped in a little alley way of homes to pick up their droids, a gold plate humanoid protocol droid and a little R2 unit with more sarcassium then even she had. After all that was done and over, they finally started making their way to the Falcon.

She knew someone was following them from the moment they left the market. A dark hooded figure was practically running to keep up with them making it even more obvious that they were being tracked. When they finally got inside the hanger bay she broke into a sprint towards Han who was tinkering with something outside the ship.

"We need move," she said, "We were followed here and my bet is that it was an Imperial Agent."

"Alright," he said, "Get up to the ship and ready for take off. I have a feeling that they'll be here soon." Clover nodded and dashed up the ramp and to the cockpit where Chewbacca was already ready to take off. She barely had time to sit before the ship rocked violently and one of the scanners went haywire. One glance up confirmed that the person tailing them was an Imperial spy as at least a dozen Stormtroopers flooded into the hanger bay. She saw a lone blue blaster bolt among a flurry of red bolts firing from the Stormtroopers.

"Clover get us out of here!" she heard on thunder as he ran up the loading ramp. Chewie was already firing up the guns and shields as she brought up the ramp and started the take off sequence. They were finally up in the air when she saw just how far and how many Stormtroopers there were on this planet and it only got worse once they got out of the atmosphere where two Star destroyers were waiting. Chewie roared about them as he angled the shields towards them.

"I know I see them!" she said as she watched the scanners to get a read on what they were going against even though she knew that they weren't going to stand a chance against one let only two.

"What?" the boy said from behind her causing her to jump in her seat slightly she didn't even bother turning around.

"Star destroyers trying to block us off," she said and took the controls and dipped them down, "they aren't as nimble as us but..." a siren and light started beeping.

"What's the flashing?" the boy asked pointing towards the flashing light. Clover was losing patents and smacked his hand away hard and glared back at him for a second but it was enough to get her point across.

"They're locking onto us, but they won't get to us if we get into hyperspace," she had to lean back to get the coordinates from the navacomputer when the ship was hit with gunfire which threw her back against her seat. She heard a loud crack and let out a shout of pain as she gripped her shoulder and set back into her seat.

"Why aren't we going into hyperspace now?!" the kid whined and Chewie roared at him angrily. Whether the kid got bored and actually understood what Chewie was saying, he finally left the cockpit as her and Chewie continued to dodge the laser fire. Tears started to pool in her eyes as the navacomputer beeped and she flipped the switch and launched the ship into hyperspace.

She tried to lean back and catch her breath, but found that she couldn't lean back comfortably. Her shoulder jugged out at an askewed angle with the bones of her wings pushed together painfully. Chewie roared softly asking if she was OK and she nodded her head and pushed herself up carefully. She slowly made her way to the back hall where Han and the others were strapped in. As she walked in holding her shoulder, Han briskly made his way to her side and helped her walk.

"What happened?" He asked as he set her down in the seat was in before. The pain was so bad that she almost couldn't speak. She tried to speak, but it only came out as a wheeze. She felt Han press on the bony lump and push it in as hard as he could, but it wouldn't move. Han pulled her up and put a hand on her back and grabbed tightly onto her shoulder.

"Breath on 3," he said and she nodded, "1. 2..." but she never heard 3. All she heard as a sharp snapped as he popped her shoulder back into place. The pain made her gasp and almost fall to the floor, but Han grabbed her.

"Good god," she breathed and pulled her shoulders back to resettle her wings into a more comfortable spot.

"You handled it better than most," Han said rubbing into her shoulder to help her wings, "I'll take over flying for now you just work on something in here,"She nodded and sat back down in her seat and took a deep breath. She didn't even notice the man and boy sitting at the saclacc table with the two droids near them. The man watched her carefully, almost as if he was studying her.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly which surprised her. She got this air that he felt that he was better than everyone, but then she realized he had never really talked to him outside the conversation at the cantina.

"It's not the first time its happened," she joked, "My arms and shoulders aren't that strong to begin with so this happens all the time,"

"I'm aware that it is not my place to say ma'am," the golden droid spoke, "but shouldn't you seek medical attention? I apologize that I am not a medical droid..."

"I'll be fine thanks," she said with a kind smile.

"And do not believe we have met before," the droid as he stood a little straighter, "I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations and this is my counterpart R2D2," The little droids bleeped out a string a tunes and whistles. The golden droids turned sharply to him.

"R2D2! Be nice!' he said, "She has just been through a serious injury!" The little droid beeped again and 3PO huffed and shuffled away leaving Clover with a smile on her face.

"Well since they have already said their names, I suppose I'll do the same," the old man said, "My name is Obi-wan Ken obi," and she returned his kindness with a smile and nod.

"And I'm Luke," the boy said but she just glared at him. If she hadn't distracted him then she wouldn't have nearly broken her shoulder or her wings. She knew that something was hurting him, but part of her didn't care. She just wanted to get this job done and over so she could relax.

"Pleasure," she said shortly and carefully stood up, "I think I'm going to get some rest before we land," she didn't wait for a reply from either of them as she walked out an into her small living space. Meanwhile, Luke and Obi-wan sat in silence before Luke spoke.

"What in blazes is her problem?" he said as he stood up and looked out the lone porthole showing the stars flying by, "She acts like I've done something unforgivable to her or something,"

"Be patient, Luke," Obi-wan said in her defense, "She was on edge when we were on the planet and looks like she wants both of us gone soon, but let's not worry about that now and Let's start working on your training."

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Ok this chapter is a little shorter than the last but I feel like it still worked out ok. Let me know how you guys like it so R &R please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Aldeeran wasn't very far from Tatooine to start with a max travel time of about 2 and a half hours in hyperspace. Han kept a close eye on Clover when she was talking to their charter before she went back to her room to rest. Holding her wings in this long gave her a few problems like fatigue and irritability and that poor kid was getting the brunt of it. It had been about 2 and half hours since she went to here room and the navacomputer was telling him that they were about to come up on Aldeeran so he left the control idle and to alert him when they were ready to drop out of Hyperspace.

"The Navacomputer is saying we'll be arriving in a few minutes," Han said as he turned the corner into the lounge hall to find the older man sitting watching the younger boy train with a bright blue glowing saber, "Don't everyone thank me at once..." he muttered and down beside the older man. He watched as the boy followed the little floating droid with his eyes and tip of his saber.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him," the older man said.

"You mean it controls your actions?" the boy asked not taking his eyes off the droid.

"Parshly," the man replied, "But it also obeys your commands," the boy nodded softly and followed the droid closer. Suddenly, a small but quick bolt shot out and hit the kid in the leg with an audible hiss. Han couldn't help but laugh out loud,

"Pokey religions and fancy weapons are no use for a good blaster at your side," Han said kicking his feet up on the table. The boy looked mild offended as the saber disappeared in his hand and he stood up straighter.

"You don't believe in the Force do you?" he asked and Han just rolled his eyes. Now he could she way this kid pulled on her nerves so much.

"Look kid," he said trying to show the boy as much reason as he could, ""I've traveled from one side of this galaxy to the other and I've not seen anything that proves that there's an all powerful being that controls everything," he turned back towards the small display screen, "Ain't no powerful being controlling my destiny, just a lot skill and smooth talking,"

"You're doing well Luke," he said, "but now its time to let go of you conscious self ant act on instinct," he sat the helmet over the kids head and it barely fit around his small head.

"Wha...with the blast shield down I can't even see," he said as the man sat down, "How am I supposed to fight?"

"You're eyes can deceve you so don't trust them," the man said simply and Han watched curiously. The kid, Luke, sighed deeply and brought his saber back up as the remote reactivated. He didn't follow it as close but he still had a basic scene of where it was. The remote fired, but he wasn't fast enough to catch it before it hit his shoulder.

"Stretch out with your feelings," the man said and Luke pulled up his saber once more. After a few moments, the remote fired off three shots in a row and Luke blocked everyone one of them. Han had to admit that it was pretty impressive.

"See?" the man said with his arms raised up slightly, "You can do it,"

"I call it luck," Han said playing it off as nothing more than that.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," the man dismissed him and Han just rolled his eyes again till the computer started beeping signaling that they were coming out of hyperspace.

"It looks like were coming out at Aldeeran," Han said standing and walking back to the cockpit. He could faintly hear them talking, but he didn't hear what was said.

When Han sat down in his chair, he pulled down the hyper drive lever and that was supposed to bring them out facing the forested planet, only all Han saw was the darkness of space and felt the ship shake as debris hit the outside of the ship.

"What's happening?" he heard the older man ask as he, Chewbacca, and Luke walked into the cockpit.

"All of our coordanents are right but..." Han said puzzled, "no Aldeeran."

"What?" Luke asked, "How?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell ya kid it ain't there no more,"

"Where did it go?" he asked and Han didn't have an answer he believed himself.

"Gone," the old man said, "Destroyed by the Empire,"

"That's impossible," Han said navigating past the flying rocks, "That would take more fire power than..." the radar started beeping like crazy, but he heard them before he had time to glance down at the scanner. A lone TIE fighter flew by over head and Han took off after them.

"A fighter this size couldn't have gotten out here on its own," the man said as he watches the fighter speed ahead of them

"He must have gotten lost and been part of a convoy or something," Luke said, but none of that mattered to Han.

"Well he won't be around long enough to tell anyone about us. Chewie jam its transmissions," Chewie roared from beside him and flipped up a switch as Han pushed the Falcon to its max speed.

"He looks like he's heading for that small moon," Luke said and pointed up to the small white dot steadily growing larger each passing moment. A tense moment passed before anyone spoke.

"That's no moon," the.e man said in disbelief, "It's a space station,"

"It's too big to be a space station," Han stated before he looked up and saw how unnatural the shape and color was. Suddenly, he knew that they old man was right.

"Turn the ship around," he said and Han only nodded.

"Yeah I think you're right," he said as the realization sent ice in his veins, "Chewie turn the ship around," but the ship didn't turn and started shaking violently.

"Turn the ship around!" he cried but Chewie only roared saying that he was turning it as hard as he could but they had them in their tractor beam. Fighting back was useless.

"Blast it," he cursed under his breath and turned off all the controls for the ship and rewired the log, "Go back in the hall and wait for us. We can fight them and the ship isn't strong enough to fight back against their tractor beam," for once the kid stayed quiet and both of them listened and waited in the back hall as Han and Chewie rewired everything to make it look like they abandoned ship before they were boarded. He only hoped this would fool them long enough to escape.

Meanwhile, Clover was woken up by the shaking and then sudden silence and all she did was lay back in her bed and groan. She couldn't leave him alone for 3 hours without him getting himself stuck or caught by someone. She rushed up and grabbed her blaster and ran out into the hallway where she found Luke and Obi-wan along with the droids standing outside the cockpit. Clover brushed past them and found Han flipping levers and buttons like a man.

"I can't leave you on your own for 3 hours and you've already got yourself caught..." she said and helped him disable the ship. When he didn't respond in his useal sarcassium she looked out the cockpit window and saw just what was getting them. A large, no, massive spaceship loomed over head.

"Get them in the smuggling compartment in the floor," he said with the slightest hint of fear in his voice and Clover knew that this was bad, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes, Han" she retorted.

"And we don't have time to argue now get them safe now!" he shouted and Clover knew he was serious. She rushed out of the cockpit and almost ran into them. She slid across the floor and pulled up one of the panels.

"I need you guys to get in here and I need you to stay quiet," she said as she ushered the droids down into the compartment and Obi-wan was actually smaller than Luke she he went in with the droids and he was able to keep them quiet. By the time she covered out their compartment, Han and Chewie were finally done in the cockpit and were already uncovering their own compartment leaving just her and Luke in a compartment together, but she just wanted to stay safe from the Stormtroopers. They both settled down against the cramped metal walls and Clover slid their own cover over their hole and plunged them both into darkness.

For a while, all she could hear was creaking metal and her and Luke's breathing. She shivered slightly against the cold metal and tried to calm her racing heart. She felt Luke tremble slightly too as he tried to warm up his hands with his breath.

"It's nice to see that I'm not the only one terrified," she admitted quietly.

"I'm not scared," he said stubbornly.

"We are being taken into an Imperial spaceship and the largest one I've ever seen," she said quietly and looked towards his direction in the pitch black, "It's ok to be scared. It means that you're alive and breathing." She heard him sigh deeply and decided to drop to conversation. They sat in cold silence as Clover listened to the ship pass through the hanger shield and settle on the ground. She listened with bated breath as Troopers marched their way across the metal floor for what felt like hours. Clover sank down as low to the floor as room would allow and stared up in fear. Why was this scaring her so much?

After what felt like hours, she heard the last Trooper pass over head and walk down the ramp. she pulled herself up and carefully peeked from under the cover and pushed it off quietly when she saw Han do the same. She pulled herself open and sat on the corner of the compartment as Luke stood up and did the same.

"Well this is a fine mess," she said quietly as she watched Obi-wan climb out of his chamber with the droids, "even if we could take off we couldn't get past the tractor beam as strong as the one they've got,"

"Leave that to me," he said as he pulled himself up onto the ledge with some difficulty

"Damn fool I knew you were gonna say that," Han said with an agitated tone as he did the same.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" he asked looking towards Han with a calm Demeter and Clover just shook her head.

"Let's debate who's more foolish later," she said to get their attention, "If we're gonna deactivate the tractor beam then first we need to get off the ship without being shot to bits," she stood and made her way to the landing ramp. Two troopers stood on guard at the end of the ramp so they couldn't just walk out but they couldn't even if they weren't there. Two squads were passing in the distance along with different droids and tech crew. They weren't getting out of here unless...

She quietly crept back to the rest of them and found everyone out and standing quietly waiting for her to get back to find out where in the galaxy they were.

"I need everyone to hide back in the compartments and wait until I tell everyone to come out," she whispered and kept an eye on the ramp encase anyone came back to give the ship another sweep, "We're not getting out of here unless they think we're part of the crew,"

"You're going to take on an entire squad of Stormtroopers by yourself?" Luke asked in disbelief while Han didn't speak but the same look was etched on his face along with fear.

"Clone troopers know yours and Obi-wans face from Tatooine, but I kept my face covered while I was there so there is a good chance that they don't know mine," she said, "I can get the jump on them and take them down with as little noise as possible which is what we need right now," Clover tilted her head towards the ramp as she heard the two troopers on guard talking to someone. They were running out of time.

"Alright," Han said reluctantly, "Come on," he leads them to a much larger compartment as they all squeezed in, Clover quietly ran back to her room and pulled out the claw like blade from behind her bed and hid it in the waistline of her belt and curled up by the far corner within view of the doorway and began to weep. Her plan was to act like a distressed child that was afraid to be killed, but her tears felt all to really to her.

"Mommy..." she cried and buried her head into her knees. She heard someone talking in the hallway and she heard footsteps thunder to her room.

"Freeze!" a tech soldier cried as two rounded the corner with his rifle raised. Clover cowarded away and continued to weep.

"Please I just want to go home..." she sobbed and tried to make herself look as small as possible. From the corner of her eye, she saw the two troopers glance at each other before carefully setting their guns down on the ground and started approaching her carefully.

"Hello sweetie," one of them said softly, "Where are your parents?" She only cried and hid her face from them.

"I don't know..." she wept, "Please... Please don't hurt me..." The trooper gave her a soft and kind look, "Please I just wanna go home,"

"We'll get you home I promise," and she looked up slowly towards them.

"What are we gonna do about her?" one of them asked, "She's just a kid we can't kill her,"

"But what else can we do?" the other asked looking towards her, "Tarkin will kill us if we let her go. She could have what they need,"

"She looks like she's only 12," the other retorted, "She's scared and wants to go home that's the least we can do for her." Clover watched them carefully, careful to keep her scared and innocent look while thinking of what to do about them. They were too kind to kill straight out or even kill at all. They wanted to get her home, they didn't want to kill her... "I don't remember where we're going, but I know that my daddy logged it in the computer on the cockpit," she said standing up slowly, "if I can show you can you get me home?" the two men thought for a second before replying.

"Of course," he replied and stepped a side from the doorway, "Come on, sweetheart," Clover took careful steps towards them and kept down low as they walked towards the cockpit. Her hand slowly slipped down and put her ring finger into to hole at the end of the knife and flipped it backwards to hide it in her hand. As they walked into the cockpit, Clover stood to her full height and body slammed the closed trooper into the corner of the door way, knocking him out cold. Before the other even noticed what had happened, she flipped her knife around in her hand and plunged it into the mans chest, just missing his heart but if she gave it a quick tug it would cut the main artery to his heart.

"I could kill you two at any moment but I choose not to," she whispered into the mans ear as she covered his mouth to keep him from screaming out in pain, "You showed me kindness so I do the same. Me and my friends need to get off the ship and they only way we can do that is if we have Stormtrooper armor. I need you to bring those two guarding my ship up here," she said and the man nodded quickly. She pulled her hand away from his mouth and walked him outside the cockpit, "Just cal for them. Please I don't want to kill you or your friend,"

"Ho down there!" The trooper called, "Can you give us a hand up here?" His voice was only slightly shaky then he whispered to her, "I've done what you ask now do us a favor. Please get us out of here..."

"You have my word," she whispered back and pulled the blade out quickly and hit the man with the hilt of her blade, knocking him unconscious as she carefully laid his body down to the ground next to his partner. She took off toward the ramp at full speed and lept as soon as she turned the corner where two Stormtrooper were turning to respond to the other troopers call. She brought her feet up and kicked the first trooper square in the head which sent him flying into his companion. Clover quickly stood and plunged her knife into the last troopers neck and then the first once neck. They gargled for a few moments before she pushed down harder and she felt a pop then both of them went limp. Clover sat breathing deep before she whipped her face from sweat, not Han and Luke would have to get into these quickly before command noticed they weren't at their stations.

"You're good," she called as they all climbed out of the compartment to her side by the other two troopers, "You need to hurry or else they'll notice that they aren't where they are supposed to be,"

"What about these two?" Han asked stepping over the two unconscious tech troopers, "What should we do with them,"

"They just wanted out of here so thats what I promised them I'd do," she said knelling beside them and started dragging them toward the main room, "You two just get those uniforms on and I apologize in advance for the blood," She quickly patched up the troopers gash in his chest and tied both of them up in the compartment Han and the others were just in. Han escorted her, Chewie, Obi-wan, and the droids while Luke stayed behind to distract the guards in the watchtower. Soon, they were being working to get out of here all in one piece but she knew that things never went to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The plan went smoothly, well, as smoothly as a plan could go with Han Solo leading it. It was quiet up until they made it to the control room, which after the officer opened the door, Chewbacca proseded to roar and send the officer flying across the room while Han shot the other officer sitting at the terminal. She and Obi-wan followed suit with the droids close behind. After a few moments, Luke briskly walked in and removed his helmet.

"You know between your blasting and his howling it's a wonder that the whole station doesn't know were here," he said and Clover mentally agreed with him as she took at look at the main computer console with R2.

"Bring it on!" Han said daringly, "I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around!" Clover huffed and tried to focus on finding the tractor beam terminals, but she couldn't take this bickering anymore.

"Would you two just shut up for five minutes!?" she snapped with her teeth bared towards the two of them. Han stared back almost challenging her, but decided against it while Luke looked away as soon as she made eye contact with him. Clover huffed and went back to the main computer where R2 had brought up a full over view of the station.

"It looks like there are seven terminals that send power to the tractor beam," she said as if her outburst had never even happened, "Shut off on of them will shut down the other six and deactivating the tractor beam," Obi-wan walked up beside her and analyzed the readout himself.

"There is nothing you two can do to help," he said back to Han and Luke, "I must go alone." Luke followed him to the door and the two shared words that she couldn't hear. She glanced over at Han and Chewie who were sharing words of their own, leaving her alone to think and ponder. She snapped out of it when she heard the door swoosh close. Chewie roared.

"Yeah I know," Han answered, "Where did you dig up that old fossil?" he asked Luke and he marched up to him to defend the older man.

"Ben is a great man!" he argued and Han rolled his eyes.

"Yeah great at getting us into trouble!" Han argued back.

"Well I didn't hear you give any ideas!" Luke shouted.

"Anything is better than waiting around for them to pick us up!" Han spat back getting into his face. Clover was ready to shout again, but R2 started beeping and whistling loudly causing Clover to turn back to the terminal to see what he found.

"What is it now?" Han complained, but Clover kept silent and read over the screen.

"I'm not quite sure, sir," 3PO answered for her, "He keeps saying that he's found her and that she's here,"

"Who?" Luke asked.

"Princess Leia Organa," Clover answer as she read through the the prisoners file.

"She's here!" he asked, "Where is she?"

"Detention block AA-23," she replied, "better get to her quick if you wanna save her. It says she is scheduled to be terminated in three hours,"

"What?" he cried, "We've got to save her!" Clover knew Han response before he even spoke.

"Look the old man told us to stay put so that what were gonna do!" Clover looked over at Luke with a confused look on his face. She thought that he'd want to get out of this place for sure, not stay here and listen to what Obi-wan told him to do.

"But their gonna kill her!" Luke said looking at Han with disbelief on his face. Clover simply crossed her arms.

"Better her than me!" Whoa... That was harsh even for Han. His comment pushed her over the edge and she decided that she was going to go against what Han told her not to.

"Hand me those binders, Luke" she said and he handed her a pair of silvered, tight cuffs and she strapped them loosely around her own wrists.

"What do you think your doing?" Han asked as he stood up from his seat and she only rolled her eyes as she clicked the cuffs together.

"I'm gonna take a little trip," she nodded towards Luke and the computer, "Maybe save a prisoner along the way?"

"Oh no you're not!" he said and grabbed her wrists, "You are staying here!"

"But me than you right?" she asked using his own line against him and staring him dead in the eye. They stood that way for a moment before Han finally sighed and broke away.

"Alright," he said reluctantly and grabbed another pair of cuffs and put them on Chewie, "This better work, Clover," Clover only smiled slyly and glanced over towards Luke who was smiling thankfully at her.

Clover never felt anxiety often, but there was something about walking through enemy territory undercover that sent her heart racing and, if her wings were out, would make them shake. Luke held onto her wrists which were now behind her back and Han was holding onto Chewie's as they posed as Stormtroopers leading prisoners to their cells. Clover held a look on her face of someone who you did not want to be messed with, partly because that was how she really felt. This was the longest she had held her wings in and it was starting to hurt more and more every passing second. They almost slipped out on more than on occasion and she felt that this wasn't over once they left this station. They were going to have to come out soon.

She didn't even notice when they walked into an elevator or when they stepped out. The only thing that snapped her out of her thoughts was a sharp grab from Luke as she pulled against her cuffs which then fell away easily. Luke handed her his blaster and she went to town shooting at the officers and cameras until the entire room was left a smokey and bloodied mess. Clover was left heaving and panting from the pain in her back and wings as Luke and Han figured out where the princess was. Chewie came over and put his massive paw on her back as silent tears dripped down her face. He growled softly, asking her what was wrong but all she could do was shake her head and try to stand straight but she could only manage a slight hunch. She stood by Chewie as he heard shots being fired at the door.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" she heard Han cry as Chewie pretty much carried her towards Han. She hardly remembered the fight and gunshots or even being pushed down the garbage shoot, but suddenly she was underwater with something tight around her arms and neck. She felt her wings push violently against the skin of her back in a vain attempt to escape what ever had a hold of her. Murky water flooded into her eyes as she thrashed until she saw something dark swim past her vision and she felt a foot kick her in the stomach. Instinct told her to scream, but water was starting to fill her lungs as they begged for air. Just as suddenly as it had happened, the thing holding her underwater let her go and swam away. She felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her up above the water. Clover fell against a heap of garbage and coughed and hacked up mouthfulls of brown water from her lungs.

"What happened!?" she heard a female voice yell and it took her a moment to remember that they had rescued the princess. Someone pulled her up to her feet as she coughted out the last of the water.

"I don't know!" she heard Luke cry, "It just let go of us and swam away!" Clover took deep breaths and whipped the water from her eyes to see that it was Luke who was holding her up, but she didn't make any motion to move. She only glanced up at Han and Chewie with a pitful and tired look that said all they needed to know. She was getting weaker and weaker the longer she had to hold her wings in. Then, the walls seemed to echo and moan as the group fell quiet. Clover forced herself up, before nearly falling back into the merky water if Luke had not caught her by the arm.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Han muttered and, as if the walls were mocking him, the began to inching closer and closer towards them.

"The walls are moving!" she heard the princess cry as they all scrambled to try and stop it. Chewie tried pushing against the wall itself while Leia and Han tried to brace it was a large metal pole. Clover tried to do anything, couldn't do anything to help. Luke helped put her on top of the trash to keep her legs from being crush. It felt like hours had pasted by as she watched Han do the same for Leia before both him and Luke became trapped in the mound of rubble and she was powerless to do anything. All she could do was sit and watch.

The metal walls echoed and groaned again, but this time it was to a complete stop. Clover was the first to celebrate with as energetic as whoop as she could muster in her weakened state. Han and the others soon joined as Chewie pushed open the door leading to the main hall. With a little help from Luke, soon they were all standing in the hall and back on solid ground. Clover wrung out her hair as she braced herself by the wall.

"If we avoid any female advice we might be able to get out of here alive," he said shaking the water from his blaster and Leia gave him a stern look.

"Well let's get going then," Luke commented back and Clover only shook her head. A loud blareing noise sent Chewbacca running away from the trash compactor.

"What?" Han asked, "Chewie come here!" he said but the wookie only shook his head like a child being called for bed. Han responded by shooting into the garbage which echoed down through the hallway.

"No wait they'll hear!" Leia yelled but it was drowned out by the blaster shot, "Listen, I don't know who you are or where you come from but from now on you do as I tell you. Got it?" She said after the echo faded away and began marching away. Chewie started walking in front of her and Han jogged to defend himself leaving Luke and her in the back as he helped her move as best as she could. She practically had a death grip on his arm as she took slow shaky steps and she couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself.

"You seeing something I'm not?" he asked quietly so to not let Han and Leia hear them.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one that can't bare Han and his stubbornness sometimes," she commented and Luke added to her snicker. After one last comment from Leia about Chewie, the group walked in silence until they came to an overview above the Falcon. The group stopped and Luke radioed into to 3PO and R2.

"We're right above you stand by," Luke said ending the transmission between them. Han led them down towards the main stairs to the hanger when he stopped dead in his tracks. Luke pulled her and Leia back as a voice called out towards them.

"There they are!" the trooper cried, "Blast them!" A fiery red blaster bolt shot past Han and Chewie as they both returned fire and took off towards the squad of troopers.

"Get back to the ship!" he cried as they both rounded the corner and disappeared. Clover didn't even tried to run after him as she pulled on Luke and Leia's sleeves and took off down the hallway with energy she didn't think she had at the moment. She heard Han's courageous yell turn into one of a mistake as more blaster shots echoed down the hallway. Somewhere along the way, another squad of troopers crossed by them and started chasing after them as well. The sudden energy she had at the start of her run was now gone as Luke took point as she stayed back behind Leia. Up a head she could see they were coming up on a bridge and once they crossed the doorway, Luke turned and shut the door and then shot the controls. Not only did this shut the doorway they just passed through, but it also shut and locked the one they needed to leave from. They were stuck.

"I know your plan seemed good at the time, but..." she shouted as she tried to look for another way off.

"That should hold them off for a while," Luke said as he also looked for another way off. Clover felt the shot before she heard it and held to her knees gripping her arm. Luke pulled her up and dragged her over by the door way as more troopers shot at them from a bridge just above them. She just happened to be lucky enough that she was the first one to get shot instead of Luke.

"Are you alright," Leia asked as Luke fired back at the troopers. She carefully pulled Clovers fingers away from her oozing wound as she watched one of the troopers fall off the bridge. She watched him fall before an idea popped into her head.

"How much do you trust me?" she asked Leia looking back at her. Leia looked taken back for a moment.

"How much do you trust me?" she repeated and she didn't wait for her to reply as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the edge of the bridge. She paused for only a moment before she pushed the princess off the ledge in what Luke and the troopers thought was a suicide attempt. Clover didn't hear the laser fire or Leia's screams as they fell further and further. She only heard the wind rushing past her ears and her skin ripping open. Next thing she knew, she was diving towards Leia and catching her by her back and using their momentum to shoot back up. Leia was almost deathly still as Clover carefully placed her back onto a bridge down below the fighting but far enough away that neither Luke nor the trooper noticed them. Clover landed softly beside her and spoke before Leia had the chance to.

"I need you to stay quiet and not doing anything," she said and looked back towards where Luke was still shooting towards the troopers, "Stay here. I'm going to get Luke," She leaped off and pushed up to the top bridge. She saw Luke watch her in amazement and wonder as she called to the troopers in front of her.

"Behind you boys!" she called and pushed her wings forward into the two closest troopers sending them falling off the edge. The other two troopers just stared at her before she arched her wings up big and they ran off scared for their lives. Clover smiled to herself and glided down towards where Luke was.

"I don't have time to explain," she said as she glided to a stop beside him, "You choose wether you want to jump yourself or if you want me to push you?" She didn't wait for him to respond before she shoved him off the ledge and did the same thing she did to Leia.

Once they were on the same bridge was when Clover started to feel the effects of releasing her wings as quick as she did. She back throbbed painfully from her ripped and bloodied skin and she could taste blood in her mouth. She caught a galimse of her wings in the metal hallway and saw that her once pure white wings were speckled and stained with crimson blood. She turned the corner and ran right into Han and Chewie.

"What took you so long?" he asked her but when she went to answer, she found her mouth full of blood. She covered her mouth, but it still managed to slip through her fingers and now that they had stopped running and her adrenaline ran out the pain was worse than ever before. Han caught her just before she fell to her knees and went limp.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself and tried to pull her to her feet, but found her unconscious with a lot of blood dripping out of her mouth. Chewie roared softly and carefully picked her up bridal style to keep from hurting her wings.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked as both he and Leia stared at her unconscious form.

"She pulled her wings out too fast and she's been holding them for too long," he asked watching the storm troopers by his ship, "We need to get her on the Falcon before she bleeds out,"

"Easier said than done," Luke commented and it was if the universe was making up for its last gift to them as something drew away the Stormtrooper attention from the ship as they all briskly jogged away to the other side of the fight deck.

"Now's our chance go!" Han whispered as the four of them took off towards the ship. Clover stirred slightly in Chewbacca as her eyes lazily fluttered open. She could see Obi-wan and another person dueling in another hallway. Her mind wanted to move, but her body was too weak. She could only watch through hazy vision as Obi-wan was cut down by the dark man. Something stirred inside her; a feeling of sadness and fear, but she couldn't figure out why. The next thing she knew, she was being layed on the floor of the Falcon as darkness once again took over her vision.

 **AN: I want to scream, but anyway thank you to The Witch of the Waste for following and favoring the story and to northernlion196 for the review. I'm going to try and post regularly but since I'm coming up on the end of school so classes are getting a bit harder everyday but like I said I'm going to try :) I've been waiting to write this part for weeks now and I'm actually pretty proud of it. Be sure to let me know what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had only been an hour since they escaped into Hyperspace, but it felt much long for the the six on board. Han stayed by Clovers unconscious body and cleaned and wrapped her wounds as best he could with what little supplies he had. Luke sat in silent morning over Ben's death at the hands of Vader and Leia stood beside him to try and comfort him while both of them watched Han fuss over the limp body in front of him.

"None of this feels real," Luke muttered with his eyes locked on Clover's bloodied wings, "How did this happen?"

"The universe has a funny way of making things happen," Leia said rubbing circles on his back, "All we can do is keep going,"

Meanwhile, Han festered and bonded the scorch marks across her body and the deep gashes where her wings stuck out. Her skin was ghostly pale and he could see her eyes darting back and forth under her eyelids. She barely reacted to the sting of the alcohol on her cuts now Han's fingers pushing cotton into her wounds. She was really out of it this time and it might even be longer than a day for her to come back, with the treatment he was giving her anyway it would be that way.

"Oh what have we gotten ourselves into now," he said taking the half bloodied rag across her cheek, "Well, what have I gotten us into," He waited to hear her huff of agreement but found only a suffocating silence answering him. It wrapped around him like a snake and he felt his throat tighten at the thought of her not making this time.

She will he thought She's been through much worse and made it out just fine and festering and worrying about her won't do any good for any of us. Han rose and pulled a clean blanket across her body before crossing to the cockpit to ready for landing, but none of them saw Clover begin to twitch and mutter under her breath.

 _Do you trust me?_

 **Who?**

 _Do you trust them?_

 **Who are you? Who do I need to trust?**

 _Please trust him, my dear... I know it will be hard, but please listen to me..._

 **Tell me who you are!**

 _In do time...in do time..._

For once Clover wasn't jolted awake, but instead she softly and quietly pulled herself out of sleep. Her skin felt sticky and wet in someplaces and she could smell the tall tale sign of blood. She slowly realized that she was on the floor of the Falcon and had multiple strips of cloth tied across her arms and legs. But what she noticed the most was the lack of movement coming from the ship and the leery quiet around her. She could feel that the air was still so no one was on board, but where was everyone?

She pushed herself off the floor and took a few careful steps forward to test her strength and paused when she heard someone speak.

"I'm sorry, but I had to leave," someone said, "I could feel that something was wrong and she did too,"

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"This isn't news I was ready to tell anyone," the voice said again, "And for all I know I could have stopped this before it all happened,"

"Don't blame yourself for something you didn't know would happen," another voice said, "None of us knew this would happen,"

"We're Jedi," the other voice said, "We should have felt this would happen..."

"Even we have our limits. Come on we need to get you ready,"

Clover stepped out but saw no one. Instead, all she saw was a vast field that seemed to stretch on for miles. Lightning struck across the sky showing bloodied bodies across the ground. In the distance she could see a battle raging, but it was too far away to see who was fighting who.

Then, a fiery pain spread across her body like lightning. She felt herself fall to the floor in agony as a scream tore from her lips. She tried to get up and run, but was stopped by cuffs around her ankles and hands. She pulled again and looked up to see cold yellow eyes staring her down. She felt afraid and so small under the cold gaze before it lifted its hands and blue lighting shot from its fingers. She called out to anyone for someone to stop the pain, and she felt something deep inside her stirred. A calm but equally afraid light tried its best to help her through the pain, but it was too late. Her vision faded and she felt her breathing become more and more labored and her heartbeat being to slow.

"Don't die on me Clover," the light pleaded desperately, "They need you."

At her last breath, she jumped awake back on the Falcon. She lay for a few moment trying to figure out what kind of dream that was. She listened, but the Falcon was still but she could hear people outside. She rolled herself up and saw that she still had the rags tied to her arms and legs. She pulled herself up carefully and shuffled out into the main room. The Falcon was empty, so she shuffled done the open ramp into an old temple filled with X-wings and wandering crew. She leaned heavily against the ramp when someone spoke up.

"You ok, miss?" he asked as he noticed her labored breathing and heavy leaning, "You don't look well,"

"I've been better," she groaned, "You guys have a Medical Bay here?"

"Just down the way," he pointed to the far end of the hanger bay and Clover groaned. She had a hard enough time just getting from the floor of her room to the end of the ramp and she felt like she was going to drop dead.

She tried to walk properly with one foot in front of the other, but quickly went back to limping and shuffling across the floor. She didn't even notice the man had joined her across the hanger bay until he grabbed her arm to keep from falling after taking a bad step.

"Easy," he said and swung her arm over his shoulder, "Let me help you there." This kind gesture put a lot of pain on her wings as she bit the inside of her lip to keep from yelping in pain.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" the man asked and shifted to make it easier for her wings.

"Clover," she whimpered out. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears of pain slid down her cheek.

"I'm Wedge," the man said as they stopped in front of the makeshift medical bay, but all Clover cared about was the cool scent of the Bactafluid. A nurse saw Wedge bring her in and quickly took her from him and laid her face down on the closest bed. Clover almost cried when she felt the cold liquid drip across her wings and arms. She knew that she made the loudest moan she ever made which drew a lot of attention from the others in the med bay.

"Wedge..." she grunted out as another coat of bactafluid was applied to her deeper cuts, "I need you to do me a favor,"

"Yes?"

"Go find Captain Solo for me please," she grunted, "He should be with a hairy Wookie and a whiny kid,"

"I already who your talking about," he said with a grin in his voice, "I won't be long," Just after he left, the nurse replaced the bloodied clothes with proper Bactastrips and Clover finally felt her tensed body relax and her wings drop to the floor around her bed. She could hear people whispering about her, but she honestly didn't care at this point. She was almost asleep when she heard a familiar voice.

"I knew you'd make it," Han said kneeling downside her but Clover could see the realf on his face at the fact she was about to drag herself off the ship and to the medical bay.

"Well I will now," she muttered, "Having proper medical equipment instead of old rags a sleep can do much more help for the healing,"

"I work with what I've got kid," he said with a grin, "and thats all I had at the time." Clover chuckled into her pillow and slowly felt her strength return to her.

"I shouldn't be in here much longer," she said rolling to face him, "Want to fill me in on all thats happened since I took my nap?" Han shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, kid," he said, "But you stay here and rest and get better. I'll tell you if I find any good gossip," He flashed her a grin and walked out of the med bay.

She didn't know how long she laid there until she noticed that the med bay and the hanger bay outside was almost completely empty with only a few people wandering around checking the ships and pushing cargo. A nurse came up and checked her wounds and gave her a fresh batcastrip and helped her up and sent her on her way. Clover wondered until she heard one voice talking and giving instructions.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense," an older voice said, "An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station,"

Clover quietly walked over beside Han and caught the Princesses eyes. Her wings fluttered subconsciously and she offered a tired smile which the Princesses returned and glanced at her wings.

"The approach will not be easy," the older man continued as and screen showing the Death Star began to zoom in, "You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point," the screen stopped at a small hole, "The target area is only two meters wide. It is a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station." The room was filled with mutters of disbelief and some of fear and worry. Clover shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot as worry build up in her own chest.

"Only precise hit will set up a chain reaction," the man said as the mutters died down, "The shaft is ray shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

"Damn," Clover muttered beside Han, "They like to play against the odds don't they?" Han grunted in agreement.

"Then man your ship," the man said, "And my the Force be with you,"

 _Stay..._

"Hm?" Clover asked Han, "did you say something?"

 _Stay and fight..._

"Wasn't me," he said and walked off with Chewbacca in tow. Clover was left standing amonst the moving crowd until Luke bumped into her.

"You ok?" he asked and snapped her out of her gaze. She pulled her wings back trying to hide them before she realized how pointless it was to try and hide them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said nervously looking at her fingers, "I've had worse than that," she forced out a chuckle but Luke wasn't laughing, "I had to keep this secret Luke. I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked accusingly, "Why was it so important that you kept this from us?"

"Why does this even matter to you!?" she raised her voice, "As far as either of us knew we wouldn't knew each other as long as we did," Her wings rose up in anger and she started walking towards him threateningly, "Go and get yourself killed then, I don't plan on missing you," she turned and stormed off into the hangar bay and then took off into the sky in a vain attempt to try and escape her conflict.

 **AN: Ok I know that this chapter is way over do , but school is finally out which mean more time to write and this chapter was a pain to start but it's here :) be sure to review because those always help me put out more chapters quicker and just helps me in general :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Running off was a common thing that she did when she was little. Something would startle her and she would take off and hide sometimes for hours at a time, but she hadn't run off in years now, so why was she doing it now? Clover didn't know herself as she pushed past rebel pilots and leaping into the air. Her wings thundered hard against the ground as she picked up speed but she didn't stop once she was at a gliding high. She pushed as hard as she could to get as far away from everyone as possible. She felt consticted and trapped even high in the sky where no one could reach her. She felt danger all around her and she felt so weak and small.

She landed on a small opening atop the mountian side and fell to the ground. She curled up and covered her ears in a vain attemp to try and block out the voices that were now assulting her.

 _ **Witch!**_

 _ **Monster!**_

 _ **Burn her alive!**_

 _ **She doesn't derserve to live any longer!**_

 _ **She'll kill us all! If she can do that to another child whats to stop her from doing it to us?!**_

"I didn't mean to," she whimpered before rage filled her veins and muscles. She lashed out with her teeth bared and her wings arched high. She stayed low and an unhuman growl tore from her throat. She could see shadows dancing and taunting her just beyond her reach.

 _ **I told you this would happen! Kill her!**_

Clover pulled back and lept onto the shadows and fell right through. She swatted, kicked, and punched until all of the shadows were gone. Clover yelled and paced back and forth before a slight noise jumped her back into her defencive stance. Her body twisted around, but only saw a small gray bird perched on a nearby branch. It chirped and tilted its head to one side and Clover went back to pacing.

"I need to calm down," she said through her teeth as she forced herself to breath, but that peace didn't last long, "They were going to kill us! Why should I calm down!?"

 _It was only a dream._

"Dream or not they wanted to kill us!"

 _They could do you no harm now._

Clover eased herself to the ground and began pulling at the grass. She took slow steady breaths as she felt her heartbeat slow down. Her feathers smoothed down and she felt her rage melt away into exhustion. The little gray bird chripped again and Clover glanced up at it.

"You saw the whole thing, huh?" she asked the bird and it chripped again, "I hope I didn't scare you," The bird chirpped again and glinded down infront of Clover or at least tried to. Clover grunted and held on her hand for the bird to perch on.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she pulled the bird onto her knee. The bird peeped and dug under its wing where blood was mixed with fluffy down and yound flight feathers. The bird was just barely old enough to be a flegling and was hurt pretty bad. It hopped up andclimbed across Clovers shirt and into her breast pocket which was the perfect size for it. It peeped again before tucking itself deeper into the pocket. The bird was clearly without its mother, maybe she could care for it?

"I do need to be getting back..." she muzed looking towards the massive red planet in the sky. Light was fading and there was no doubt that Han would be looking for her, "Let's go,"

Clover flew much more carefully this time. She held one hand underneath the pocket to cradle the bird from any rough patches of wind and from making the injury any worse. She hung back beside the temple when she saw the X and Y-wings take off towards the sky. Among the 20 or so pilots, Clover saw Luke glance over towards her direction. She nodded to him for good luck and he nodded back before taking off into space. Clover landed gracefully and made her way to the Falcon where Han and Chewie were finishing up loading their reward.

"There you are!" he called as she walked over to him, "Chewie and I have been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry I just had to get some air," she said shyly, "And I needed to stretch my wings for a bit,"

"Sure..." he said not believeing her for a second, "Well a little bird told me that..." He stopped mid sentence when the fledgling in her pocket peeped and pulled its head up to be barely visible. Clover strooked it with one finger while Han stood with his mouth agape.

"That you had taken off again. How did you get a bird?" he finished and the bird snuggled back down into the pocket. Clover shrugged.

"It found me," she said, "anyway when are we leaving?"

"Thats...what I wanted to talk to you about," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I think its best if you stay here with Leia and the others..." he said and looked up at her sadly, "You'd be safer here than with us,"

"What?!" she exclaimed, "But how you can't just leave me here!"

"Clover, Jabba threaten to kill you as painfully as possible if I don't pay him off in time," he said, "And they are better equip to deal with your injuries than I ever will be. I'm doing this for your safety..."

Clover stood in shock. Her mind was racing a thousand miles per hour and she felt the same suffacation she did in the air. Han was leaving her. He was abandoning her like everyone she ever knew and cared for. The fledgling fluttered gently against her chest and she heard it chirp quietly.

"You'll come back though right?" she asked and Han huffed and shook his head, "Oh,"

"Clover..." he said and pulled her into a tight hug, "I just want the best for you and you've always protected those that need it. You'll fit in perfectly here, and besides, someone has to keep the kid out of trouble," Clover chuckled and shifted away. She stood a little taller and gave Han and soft smile as tears threatened to spill over.

"I'll guess I'll see you around then," she said with a lump in her throat. Han returned the smile and walked up the Falcons ramp as it began to assend to the sky. The fledgling pecked against her chest and tried to pull itself up out of her pocket. She helped it out and it hopped to her shoulder and tucked itself under her hair. Clover took a deep breath and tilted her head towards the fledgling.

"I guess we should get you patched up then, huh?" the bird chirped and she went to the medical bay.

When they got she got there, she found it emptier than when she was last in there with only an elderly nurse and a medical droid checking inventory and preping beds. The elderly woman smiled at her as Clover made her way towards a clean table. She clearfully laided out a white cloth on the table and had the fledgling hop down her arm and onto the table.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the woman asked as she shuffled up beside her.

"Yes, um, can we spare any bactastrips for this creature?" she asked and carefully lifted up one of its wings to see the wound, "I found it trying to fly off the ground while I was on patrol,"

"Ah a Whisper Bird!" the exclaimed, "Bactastrips will be too strong, so the best we could do at the moment is wrap up the wound and let it heal naturally," the woman placed a roll of clean wraps on the table beside her and Clover went to work patching up the bird.

"A Whisper Bird hm..." she said laying the bird on its back, "What do you know about them?"

"Well for starters they tend to be very careful of humans," the woman said examing the feathers of the fledgling, "This little one couldn't be more than a few weeks old at the most, but they live longer than most, but not nearly as long as your kind..."

"Huh?" she asked, "What did you say?" She glanced back at the woman only to find her completely gone. No air was stirred and nothing was there to show that she had just been talking to someone. The bird pecked on her hand as she tied off the end of the wrap.

"Was there something you needed ma'am?" the droid asked as it shuffled over towards her.

"Yes are you the only one here?" she asked as the fledgling climbed back up onto her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," the droid said, "Everyone else has reported to command to help aid in the attack,"

"Attack against the Death Star?" she asked, "How did we find it so soon?"

"It found us, ma'am," it said and shuffled back off towards other unmade beds. Clover stood for a moment processing the information. That was why they launched the fighters and why they gave the informational breifing so soon. Clover took off towards the command center unsure of why fear and worry was growing in her chest.

The droid was right, it seemed as if everyone in the entire base was in the command room. There were people touching screens and montoring comlinks for the pilots. Those that didn't have any skill with this type of work stood close by and watched the displays from the pilots and the shrinking distants between them and the Death Star. Clover nembly dodged and weaved around the people till she came up to a large display in the center of the room where Princess Leia and C-3PO stood watching and listening to the comlinks.

"What's going on,"she asked, "What's happening?"

"I'm afraid the the Death Star is less than two minutes from firing range and we are down to only three pilots from the original 20," 3PO said as the Princess looked on into the display, "Our chances of survival are very low, Miss Clover."

"Where have I heard that before?" she asked checking to see who was left in this brave attack. It didn't surprise hey when she saw Luke was somehow still alive in this mess along with Wedge and some other kid named Biggs.

 _Luke at that speed will we be able to pull out in time?_

 _It's just like Beggers Canyon back home..._

Minutes felt like hours as the station listened to the communication between the three remaining pilots. Clover bit her lip in nervousness as the Whisper Bird hopped up onto her shoulder. She glanced over at Leia who stood beside the older man at the breifing who had his arm around her shoulder. Everyone else was still and silent as if any moment would put them into firing range quicker.

Clover felt the stir in her chest again like when Obi Wan was cut down, but this wasn't the same feeling. This felt like a spark almost like a small shock but it lasted longer. Her feathers fluffed up and the hair and her arms rose. Something was going to happen...

 _"Luke, you've turn your computer off, what's wrong?"_ she heard over the radio and the stirring became stronger.

 _Trust him..._

 _"Nothing, I'm alright,"_ he said and Clover felt the room grow tenser. Clover tried to smooth down her feathers as she muttered to herself.

"What are you doing..." Though Clover didn't know if it was towards Luke or to herself. She felt herself grin when she heard Han's familiar voice over the radio.

 _"You're all clear kid, now lets blow this thing and go home!"_ Clover bearly had time to react to Han's vooice before she felt the stirring in her chest once more only much stronger, but just as quickly as it came to her it left as the computers flashed.

The room erupted into tears of joy and laughter. People were jumping and hugging each other as the screens flashed that the Death Star had been destoryed.

 **AN/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This chapter was a massive pain to finish but I did it just barely. Anyway we are coming up on the ending of ANH but I'm going to write on just a little bit past to work on Clover's relationship with everyone and get her better established overall. Let me now what you guys think!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone ran to the hanger bay to greet the returning heros, but Leia and Clover were out in front Sprinting to celebrate with their returning friends. Han barely noticed Clover before she barreled at him full speed and wrapped him in a tight hug with her wings wrapping around bother of them. She let out a child-like laugh as Han spun her around in the air before setting her down and the two ran to greet Luke. Clover hugged onto him and Han just put his shoulder around him.

"I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms breilfly around the other man.

"Well, I could just let you have all of the credit and take all the reward!" he said tensing the younger who responded with a smile. Leia went over and hugged Han tightly.

"Hey I knew it was worth more to you than money!" she exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her also. The group went silent as R2 was lowered down from the X-Wing badly damaged and unmoving. She heard Luke muttered an 'Oh No' and placed hsi hand on the droid.

"Oh My!" 3PO said from beside Luke, "R2, can you hear me? Say something! You can repair him, can't you?" he asked the man lowering the droid onto a transport cart and strapping him in.

"We'll get to work on him right away," the man answered as the cart drove off towards the repair wing with a few other people following close behind.

"Sir, if any of my gears or circuits will help I'll gladly donate them!" 3PO said to Luke and the man just patted him on the shoulder.

"He'll be alright," he said and he linked arms with the other three and they strode off to celebrate the victory.

The best alcohol was brough out of the store room and was passed around. It wasn't enough to get everyone completely drunk and wasted as most of it was given to Han and Luke. Luke turned down the offer and gave his shared to Han who gave it to Clover. She looked at the ice blue liquid in the clear bottle and debated weither it was a good idea or not. This was a Corilean drink and these kinds of drinks were super strong drinks. Clover shrugged and, to everyone amazment including Han's, downed the bottle in less than a minute. It felt like she was swallowing burning glass, but it tasted amazing. She raised the bottle in the air and the crowd around her whooped and hollared. Not wanting to be out done by the her, Han did the same which resulted in him making it half way through the bottle before throwing up and blacking out in his own vomit. Clover only laughted and pulled the man up to his feet as best she could. Everyone else in the crowd had a shot of whatever was left before hesitantly making their way back to their posts and jobs.

"Any place I can let Light-Weight here sleep off his drinks?" she asked midly surprised by how unslurred her speech was. Luke and Leia who watched to pair with amused looks.

"We've some empty rooms just past the control room down the hall and to the left," Leia said, "Put him in their and lock the door and he should be fine in a couple of hours,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Clover said trying to get a better grip on Han's limp body.

"That thing just downed an entire bottle of Kingstreet Brandy!" someone shouted loudly and drunkenly and Clover tried not to flinch at the comment, "AND SHE STILL STANDING!"

"I can see why you keep the booze locked up," she said through a forced smile and laugh. She hulded up Han and made her way to the spare rooms.

After a short walk/drag, Clover found an empty room and laided Han down on the bed. She propped his head up to keep him from choking on his own vomit and cleaned up the vomit and brooze from his face. She left him a glass of water and two pain pills from the medbay and went out to lock the door.

Hey," Luke said nearly making her jump out of her skin in surprise. Her hand instinctively went down to her blaster holster before she realized who it was.

"We need to tie a bell around you or something," she said jokingly as she entered a pin and locked the door, "If really wanted to clean up his spit and vomit then you could have just asked,"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you," he said sheepishly. This took Clover back a bit and she shuffled her wings uncomforably.

"Alright," she said trying not to show her worry, "What is it you want to talk about?" Luke took a deep breath before responding.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I acted when we first met," he said meeting her gaze, "I know that I seemed harsh and a little naive..."

"A little?" Clover asked amusingly and brushed past him. Luke jogged up beside her.

"Ok, I was really naive, but I have never been off Tatoonie before and..."

Luke, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me," she said cutting him off, "I was rude and hateful to everyone but you the most, but that happens when I hide my wings from people,"

"Folding them inside your back would make anyone a bit moody," he said in her defense, "And, why do you have to hide them? I mean, we dont get many travlers on Tatoonie, but surely there are others like you?" Clover just shook her head.

"Han and I have looked everywhere for any kind of information as to what I am, but we haven't found anything," she said almost sadly, "All we have to go by is how others react to me and even then that doesn't help,"

"But surely you had a family?"

"Han is my family," she said stopping and sitting on a small chair in the hallway as Luke leaned against the wall, "Han is all I've ever had. I grew up alone in the Outer Rim," She felt tired reliving the past and reopening old wounds and scars, "Han found me about to be killed for witch craft and being a demon, but he told the towns people that he would take me and that they wouldn't hear from me again..."

"Clover you don't have to tell me all of this if it hurts you to remember it," Luke said quietly and then she realized that she was crying. She quickly whipped away the tears, but she had a feeling that Luke already noticed them.

"What about you farm boy?" she asked trying to lighten the mood, "How did you get dragged into this mess?" Luke laughed tiredly.

"It's a long story," he said tired with the same glazed look in his eyes that he had on Tatoonie.

"Come on," Clover said, "I told a bit of my past now its only fair that you do the same,"

"R2 lead me to Ben and Ben told me who my father actually was," he said shortly and Clover rasied her eyebrow.

"And?" she asked, "You can't leave me on that,"

"Apparently, he was a Jedi Knight along side Ben in the Clone Wars,"

"A Jedi Knight wow thats amazing," she said.

"You don't know what that is do you?"

"Nope, not a clue," she said with a slight grin which Luke returned with a slight shake of his head.

"They were peacekeepers before the Emporer hunted them down," he said, "They could control the Force and used it to defend those that couldn't defend themselves, but they were forced to become generals during the Clone Wars,"

"That sounds...very impossible," Clover said skeptically, "But there is always some truth to storys,"

"You're more open to it than Han was," Luke chuckled and Clover joined. After the quiet chuckle died down, they were stuck in silence that wasn't overly awkward, but it was enough that Clover's wings hugged tighter to her shoulders. Then, a gold plated savior shuffled down the hallway to save them from the growing tension with a gray bird perched on his shoulder.

"Master Luke," 3PO said as Clover exstended her hand for the fledgling to return to her own shoulder, "They have fully repaired R2D2, but they request your pressance to make sure that everything is as it was before."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit," he said and the golden droid shuffled off once more. Luke just watched as the fledgling borrowed itself down into Clover's pocket and the processed to fall asleep with her stokeing it with her finger, "You want to come and maybe help out?"

"As much as I would love too, I think I've already made a name for myself by the small party we had back there," she said nodding out to the main hanger, "I think I'll find a spare room and sleep off todays excitment." Luke shrugged and started walking down the hallway towards where 3PO went before turning back to say something.

"Thanks for telling me..." he called but stopped his sentence short and then jogged away. Clover almost called out a snarky comment, but simply chuckled to herself not really knowing how to feel. She turned and made her way to the hanger bay to hopefully do some work on the _Falcon._

 **AN: Man I'm actually pumping out these chapters and I'm actually pretty proud of myself! Also, 100 point to who ever gets the reference in the chapter and then we can be best friends for all of time. Anyway, Luke and Clover relationship is going to be pretty important during the events of the next movie/story piece but she's going to be pretty important to just about everyone. I have about 2 more chapters planned before I move it on to the next movie/story and I actually pretty proud to see how much my winged baby had grown :')**


	8. Chapter 8

It really didn't surprise her that Chewbacca had already climbed atop the _Falcon_ and was welding piece of the ship and repairing any damage they may have taken during the attack on the Death Star. The large wookie didn't even notice Clover as she walked up the ramp and into the main hold where she proceeded to take a seat on the round couch and finally breath. She let her hair down and ruffled it to work out the kinks and ease the slight headache behind eyes. She would honestly love nothing more than to lay down right here and sleep for how ever long she wanted to. Just curl up on the couch or the table or even the floor. She just felt so _tired,_ but she knew that the moment she closed her eyes someone would barge in and say that they needed something or someone was trying to kill them _again._ She groaned and pulled her hands down her face.

Then, she noticed the varous splaters of blood on the walls on floor and then she remembered about the two techs that she stuffed in the closet. She didn't actual sprint, but she did to a brisk jog to the closet and found the space completely empty besides a note on the ground along with a lot of blood. She picked it up and found it written very sloppily and rushed.

 _ **Thank you for your kindness. They found us not long after you left and Lord Vader was with them...**_

 _ **May God have Mercy on our souls...**_

So they would have found them even if the scrimmage in the prison level didn't happen. And Lord Vader... She had heard about him through the smugglers circle and in the hushed whispers in cantinas on different planets. A 6 foot 6 inch monster of man dressed in all black and wore a mask that completely covered his face. Just saying his name struck fear into people's heart and his mechanical breathing could freeze ones blood. Working for his Master and the Emporer of the Empire. Han gave the Empire a wide birth, mostly because smuggling was very illegal and he knew that the Empire wasn't kind to lawbreakers. Well, the definately rough with rebels and in all technicallity they were concidered rebels now.

Clover crumbled the note and tossed it aside. It wasn't good to dwell on matters that weren't going to happen, at least not for a while. The fledgling fluttered in her pocket and hopped up to her shoulder as she grabbed a box of spare tools and settled down by the service hatch.

"You sure do fidget a lot, don't you?" she asked letting the bird hop to her finger and to the ground as she pulled the service hatch off and hopped down into the hole, "I trust you had a nice nap?" The fledging peeped at her and started to peck around the box. Clover ducked down and started working and anything that needed improving. Occationally the fledgling would hop down the pipes and into the small spaces were she unscrewed plates and unhooked wires. She would say something to the small bird and it would cherp a response, stay for a few minutes, and then hop back out of the hall. Every so often, she would hear the bird sing a quiet string of notes and Clover would hum a quiet song to herself. Different songs and lullabies she heard during her travels and work. She never actually sang any of the words out loud, but she would sometimes whisper it under her breath when she took over flying for Han or Chewie. Since she was the only one on the ship at the moment besides the fledgling, she felt like letting her voice grow just a little louder.

 _And if the night is burning then I'll cover my eyes_

 _For if the night returns then my brothers will die_

 _And as the sky's falling down_

 _It crashed into the lonely town_

 _And with that shadow upon the ground_

 _I hear my people screaming out..._

"You have a very lovely voice," someone said, startling Clover. She jumped and hit her head on a pipe. She flinched and rubbed her head as she carefully climbed out of the service hatch and glanced towards the direction of the voice. Princess Leia stood by the doorway. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she held a soft gaze with Clover.

"Thank you," Clover said, "I don't use it much,"

"You should use it more," Leia said with a soft smile, "You sing very beautifully." Clover shuffled her wing slightly in embarassment at the compliment.

"Was there something you need?" Clover asked pulling herself up and stretching her back. She gathered the tools and put them away when the Princess spoke.

"I actually came by to thank you," she said, "If it hadn't have been for you then I dont think we would have been able to make it off of the Death Star,"

"Well, two out of the five us would have made it," Clover said sarcastically, "and their names start with an H and C,"

"I don't think that Captain Solo could stand leaving you behind there," Leia said, "They way he treated your wounds and fused over you while you were unconscious proves that he cares about you,"

"That he does," Clover muzed with an image of Han running around the _Falcon_ looking for bandages and cloth to stop her bleeding out ran through her head.

"General Dodonna has arranged an award ceremony for Captian Solo and Luke Skywalker for the attack and...even though you won't be getting a metal I'd like for you to be up there with me and the other commanding officers,"

"I'm...flattered, but I have no place up there," Clover said feeling selfconscious at the thought of standing up infront of thousands of people, "Much less with an heir to royalty,"

"You aided in saving my life, I do think you belong up there," Leia said persistantly with a hint of stubornness, "I instist and before you argue that you aren't clean enough then you can use my refresher and have any clothes that fit you in my wardrobe. It's the least I can do to thank you during this time."

"Well, if you insist," Clover said shyly, nervous at the thought of being dressed up and fancy which was something she had never done before. She exstended her hand for the fledgling who had made its way on top of the shelves and followed Leia back to her own room.

Leia's room was much nicer than the other rooms with a main sitting area, a personal refresher, and a good size bedroom vs the other rooms which had a small bed, refresher, and maybe a chair and desk. The room smelled like fresh towels and clean air and was a welcome relief from the musty smell in the _Falcon._

"This is quite the room," Clover said walking around and looking at the different features.

"I don't find time to use it much," Leia said shutting the door behind them, "Between running information back and forth and traveling to Corisaunt for Senate meeting and law passings,"

"I'm sure the the battle station reported its location before we attack," Clover muzed stepping into the refresher and shuting the door, "We won't have long before the Emporer sends the whole army after us." The fledgling hopped down to the sink and chirpped up at her. Clover carefully took off her clothes around her wings and saw just how dirty they were from the past few days. Once pure white wings were now a dull gray with splots of oil and blood and they didn't smell nice either. Her skin was just as bad with black smuges on her face and arms along with various small cuts and bruises

"With their main battle station out of the game then it'll hopefully be a while till the find the man power to come after us," Leia said by the door as Clover turned the water on and stepped in, "We hopefully have a few days before we need to evacuate." Clover started on her wing, lathering up a rag and going to work bring back her white color. The warm water helped ease the aches and pains in her back and along where her wings connected to her body. The clear water quickly turned dark and murky.

"When is this ceremony?" she asked moving onto her hair and skin, lathering it up and rinsing it through multiple time.

"In a few hours," Leia said, "General Dodonna wanted Captain Solo to be awake for it and at least be somewhat sober,"

"Oh he'll be fine," Clover said rinsing through her wings one last time, "I always could hold my drinks better than him and his a Corellian. They're known for holding their drinks and having little to no side effects after blacking out,"

"Sounds like you've had to drag him to a room before," Leia said as Clover stepped out and instinctively flapped her wings to dry them just a little bit. She knocked over a few bottle and almost pushed the fledgling, who was asleep on a washcloth, into the sink.

"Quite a few times actually," Clover said wrapping a towel around her chest and opening the door. Leia stood by the closet shifting through different dresses and outfits. Mostly whites, but she could see a few deep blues and reds. Leia pulled out a long blue dress and hung it by a mirror.

"This one is too big for me, but I didn't want to get rid of it just yet," she said closeing the closet and looking at the dress a bit more, "It's backless so you'll have room for your wings,"

"It looks perfect," Clover said taking back to the refresher. She dropped her towel and carefully slide the dress over her wings and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was snug, but it didn't cling to her like a second skin. The deep blue looked well with the white of her wings, but it wasn't so bright that it blinded her looking in the mirror. She thought the color suited her well. She stepped back out into the room and looked at herself in the mirror once more, this time she got Leia's opinion as well.

"That fits you really well," she said with herself already dressed in new clothes and had her hair down, "That color looks beautiful on you,"

"I've never actually dressed up before," Clover said while pulling at different parts on her dress that she felt were too tight, "We never had the need to in smuggling,"

"I could see why," Leia muzed while taking Clover's hair and braiding across the top of her head. A neat thick braid across the top of her head and fell into her loose hair almost like a waterfall. Leia finished quickly and started work on her own hair while Clover went back and picked up the fledgling who chirpped excitedly at her as it took its place back on her shoulder, under her hair.

"What do you think?" she asked the fledgling as she tweaked a few strands of hair. The fledgling chirped and pulled at strands of her hair and climb up on her head. Clover grinned and turned to the side and fluttered her wings just a little.

"You ready?" Leia asked by the door and Clover just gave her a nervous nod. Leia smiled at her as the pair made their way out into the hallway and to where the ceremony would be held.

Slowly but surely thousands of rebel pilots, commanders, officers, and fighter filed into the massive ceremony room. Clover stood beside 3PO and R2 and the three of them stood amoung the 20 or so high ranking officers. Leia stood front and center of the room atop the steps as everyone filed in and stood by their rankings and groups. It was all very organized for something planned so last minute. Clover took a deep breath and tried to settle her feathers at least a little bit. Someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Miss Clover," 3PO said, "I must say, you look most exquisite," R2 beeped in agreement and Clover gave a shy smile. The room grew quiet as the large stone doors sung open. Luke and Han walked in followed closely followed by Chewbacca. Han was looking just a little swoony and flinched barely at the light in the room while Luke had on a golden yellow jacket. Both of them looked straight on at Leia as the made their way to the top of the stairs. Luke was the first to receive his metal as Leia slide it around his head and onto his neck. He breathed almost a sigh of relief and nodded and the Princess for smile back. Next was Han as he receieved his and then winked at the Princess who just looked at him before glancing over at her. R2 beeped out a happy tune and the three of them smiled before Han and Luke noticed Clover. She dipped her head slightly and bit her lip. She shyly looked up and smiled towards Han and Luke who were just looking at her almost in awe. She chuckled as someone signalled for them to turn for the rest of the room to applude them for all they had done as Clover smiled on as the fledgling on her shoulder seemed to chirp along with the clapping of the crowd.

 **AN: Thats all folks! Just a few things to say before its all done. The next story will start about a week or so before the start of The Empire Strikes Back and since it takes place roughly three to four years after A New Hope it of course means that Clover will have grown quite a bit as will her relationships will everyone. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter in Clovers life and I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
